Eclipse: Utopía
by HeavenIsLost
Summary: Una ciudad donde hay paz, donde no existen las guerras ¿Eso es una Utopía? Mi mundo esta lleno de criaturas,pecados,como el tuyo ¿Qué tiene de diferente?No cofundas una dimension extraña con una Utopía o esta, te destruirá.


**Eclipse: Utopía.**

Capitulo 1: Utopía.

Una ciudad donde hay paz, donde no existen las guerras, donde las personas hacen todo para conseguir su objetivo… ¿Eso es una Utopía? Mi mundo esta lleno de criaturas, pecados, como el tuyo ¿Qué tiene de diferente? No confundas una dimensión extraña con una Utopía, ya que esta, te destruirá.

No hay nada diferente en este mundo y en aquel, las cosas son exactamente lo mismo. Puedes agarrar una hoja de un árbol de este y de aquel, y verás que todo es igual. Están hechas de los mismos organismos, y están las mismas enfermedades. No hay ninguna diferencia, solamente la única y la más importante: Alquimia.

Aquél mundo no tiene desarrollada la alquimia, este sí. Existe una equivalencia que es tomada por ambos mundos, pero el otro no sabe como llamar a este fenómeno, solo toman así **"Esto vale igual que esto para que puedas obtener aquello" **que patético, el humano es tan tonto.

Te podría hablar más de todo esto, pero mi Utopía es aquí: Mi mundo.

**Central, Asmetris.**

Todo ha cambiado, desde la diminuta piedra hasta el más grande edificio. Central, la ciudad donde los alquimistas estatales, los más grandes pecadores se refugian de sus actos. Donde el alquimista de acero desapareció, y re-apareció para después irse para jamás volver. Llevándose a la cosa más preciada para él, así dejando a esa ciudad en el vacío, en el olvido, recordándolos a los dos.

Más ella, quien parece morir en silencio poco a poco, esperando el regreso de los dos, no perdiendo las esperanzas de que esos dos volverían a traerle la alegría deseada. Por eso, ella guarda cada recuerdo de ellos, su mente solamente esta perdida, el reloj de él, el cariño de él, todo.

¿Cómo pudo dejarlo ir? Ni siquiera un adiós, ni siquiera un abrazo correspondido… pareciera que la había dejado en el olvido, por eso, piensa que todo se acabo, ya no tiene caso vivir ¿Por qué no borra sus memorias y empieza de nuevo? Sí, eso debería hacer, para que ya no sufra, y cuando él vuelva que él sufra… y que pase lo que ella paso.

No, ella no es así, sus cabellos rubios daban cada motivación de su ser, sus ojos azules daban la esperanza a cada persona, y su gran fanatismo a las maquinas… es lo que la hacia especial.

Todavía se ríe de los errores que tuvo, y se reirá más porque tiene la vida, tiene el poder absoluto de todo. Es por eso que tomo la decisión, camino desde su habitación cargando esa maleta pesada, hasta la estación de trenes, para buscar todo lo que él busco… y encontrar la forma de volver con ellos o por lo menos, ellos volver a ella.

Para ella eso era fácil, si es que no fuera por la nueva guerra que estaba en camino, y directamente hacia donde ella iba.

**Inglaterra, Londres.**

Oraciones, manos juntas, capuchas negras, marcas extrañas. Parecía satanismo lo que hacían ellos, otra sociedad, la sociedad que fue llamada Thule. Por fortuna, ellos tienen la respuesta de cómo volver, y que pasaría con esa bomba de uranio. Parecían brujos que rezaban por la gloria divina, por la Utopía que tanto deseaban… perdida de tiempo.

Sí, ellos están allí, no en esa sociedad, si no arriba de ella, caminando sin rumbo alguno. Con las miradas tristes, con una esperanza apagada, de "no volverás nunca más". ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel? O más bien, fue la decisión de él la que fue cruel para ambos. Pero tenia que hacerlo, para que no hallen más guerras o si no, ya hubieran muchas guerras entre mundos.

**-Las calles de aquí son muy diferentes a las de allá ¿verdad?-** se dijo así mismo el ambarino.

Su acompañante solamente se había quedado serio, no sabia que responder, no sabia si la respuesta que daría era la adecuada sin que lastimara a su hermano, además de que no entendía de que hablaba… ¿Calles de aquí y de allá?... sería ¿Rizenbool o Munich?.

Solo se limito a escucharlo hablar solo y ver con una gran tristeza a su hermano, que parecía volverse loco. Pero a él, pareciera no importarle, sabia que extrañaba a su amiga, pero, por eso, estudiaba a mil, no paraba, trataba de buscar una solución, la diminuta solución de poder sacar a su hermano de esa depresión. Mientras que él, investigaba sobre la bomba de uranio, sin saber, que la respuesta estaba debajo de sus pies.

Por eso sacrificará todo su orgullo y empeño, para poder saberlo todo. Sacrificaría su Utopía para detener el tiempo y sacar la impureza de ese mundo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- E.c.l.i.p.s.e U.t.o.p.í.a –o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Bueno, esa es la introducción del fanfic xD, para los que no le entendieron, el fic habla de la Utopía, es decir, del mundo alquímico. También habla de la bomba de uranio, de que Edward esta buscándola mientras que Al busca otra cosa sin que Ed se diera cuenta. Winry se fue de Rizenbool a Central y de ahí a una ciudad desconocida para encontrar su propia felicidad… y encontrar su propia muerte.

No se como calificar este genero, pero quiero que dejen reviews para saber si le sigo el fic xD, es el primero que hago en general y que me propongo a terminarlo owo!, por favor :3 dejen más de 3 reviews xD para seguirlo ;w; más adelante les explicaré mejor las cosas, ya que puede morir Winry al llegar a esa ciudad.

Además del que el capitulo 1 esta cortito xD.

**Hatred**


End file.
